<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>West of Yesterday by TimeShadow_01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378610">West of Yesterday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeShadow_01/pseuds/TimeShadow_01'>TimeShadow_01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wizarding World of Wilford Warfstache [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Art, Cowboys, Dark enjoys the wild west, Gen, Mare's a dick, Time Travel, Wild West, Wild West Showdown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeShadow_01/pseuds/TimeShadow_01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark embarks on yet another adventure to arrest Wilford- this time they end up in an old wizard town in the Wild West.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wizarding World of Wilford Warfstache [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>West of Yesterday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jameson sat on the faded couch of the Crime Department's time room, ornate tea cup in hand. It was his routine to arrive early to have his tea, a special blend that would help him gain his strength before the strenuous task of opening a time portal to the distant past. Today he was tasked with opening a portal to the tiny town of Incantation, Arizona, in 1868. At 2:56 pm, to be exact. He looked up from his cup when he heard the door open, Dark striding in with an abnormal look of excitement on their face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, JJ," Dark said. They were dressed in their normal clothes, only today they had added a vest and a bandana around their neck. They held a black cowboy hat in their hand, cane tucked under their arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dark, this is a pleasant surprise." Jameson placed his empty cup on the small table next to him, an amused smile tugging at his lips. "I thought you didn't like dressing up in ‘silly costumes’."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I grew up watching westerns," they countered with a smile. "There's no way I'm passing up the opportunity to be a cowboy for a day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well history and man made each other,” Jameson chuckled. Dark looked at him with the expression they gave when they didn’t understand what he was saying, but also didn’t want to stick around or try and find out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get that portal open." Dark moved toward the center of the room, placing their hat on their head. "We've got an outlaw to catch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark landed on their feet with a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stirring up the sand underfoot. They looked up to find themselves next to a dusty wooden sign that read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome to Incantation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A couple yards ahead was the town in question. It was only a couple blocks of shabby, wooden buildings. A few people milled about in the street, going about their daily lives. From where they were standing, Dark noticed that some of the townsfolk had abnormally colorful hair or clothing for the time. Wizards. Stealing themself, they walked casually into town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they made their way down the street, Dark noticed a few of the locals staring and whispering. This wasn’t too abnormal, they were used to some curious glances, but normally their outfit didn’t gain too much attention, especially from wizards. Wizards were known to dress oddly, it’s what they did, and what Dark was wearing wasn’t even all that odd. The extra attention made them bristle a bit, straightening their posture as they headed straight for the best place to start- the saloon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The saloon was an old building, the floor well worn with the traffic it had gotten over the years. It was a fairly lively scene for three in the afternoon, though not completely full. There was a young man in a vest and suit, playing out a bouncy tune on a piano in the corner. A group of about four people by the piano were drinking heavily and laughing at a friend’s failed attempt to dance to the music. Another group was sitting at a circular table in the middle, exchanging shifty glances and smoking cigars as each played a different game of cards. A couple of other patrons were scattered about, some in pairs and some alone. One gentleman in all white sat at the bar having an idle chat with the bartender, who was polishing a glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Dark swung open the saloon doors the room went silent. A dozen pairs of eyes stared at them for an uncomfortable amount of time before slowly going back to their previous activities, but Dark paid them no mind. They were too focused on one of the patrons in particular, sitting on a table and clapping and cheering to the music. Clad in bright pink and yellow and nursing a martini glass that they’d never seen empty, Wilford stuck out like a sore thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warfstache,” Dark commanded in a slightly raised voice. The rest of the saloon returned their attention to the two, silently watching as they stopped a few feet in front of Wilford. He noticed Dark approaching, brightening his smile and sitting up straighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Darky! Come to join the party? They’ve got some lovely music here, I can show you the main attraction after a song or five!”  Wilford gestured toward the pianoman, signaling a request for the music to continue. Dark sighed, taking a step closer as their hand moved to their pocket where they were keeping their pair of magic handcuffs. They weren’t going to take any risks of losing them again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m not. Come with me now,” Dark said rigidly. They could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on them, watching their movements with apprehension. They could feel the ripple of unease through the air as hands moved to their holsters in response to Dark’s reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to but I’d hate to miss the shooting part! They invented exploding sticks, isn’t that marvelous!” Wilford shifted one of his legs off the table, attempting to take a sip from his martini but largely unsuccessful. “Why don’t you come with me? It’ll be fun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark stepped forward, bringing out and raising their official WC badge as they pointed a finger at him. "By order of the Wizard Committee you have been-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you FIND ME!?” Came a very loud shout from behind Dark, startling them out of their skin. They whirled around to find themself facing one of the gentlemen from the poker table, with a large mustache and a wide cowboy hat. He was also wearing a pair of old jeans, from a brand that hadn’t been invented yet, and sunglasses also severely ahead of their time. The man had a glass in one hand and a gun in the other, which he was pointing wildly at Dark while slowly backing up towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Whoa whoa whoa,” Dark said, clearly bewildered. They held their hands up next to their head, taking a step back. They looked somewhat panicked, they had no idea who this was but he was clearly deranged. They just hoped he didn’t decide to actually fire the thing. “Look, why don’t you calm down and-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU’LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!” the man shouted, firing off two shots that just barely missed Dark. He ran out the door as everyone else watched him go. The crowd didn’t react much, and Dark even heard a few mutterings of “him again”. Confused, they watched him go before turning back to Wilford. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, why don’t you just-“ But he was gone. They looked around wildly, but it seemed Wilford had left while Dark was distracted. They cursed under their breath, putting their badge away and walking over to the bar. If anyone could tell them where Warfstache had gone, it’d be the bartender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Dark approached, they saw the bartender and the stranger in white eyeing them suspiciously. They leaned against the bar, avoiding a sticky puddle of some old liquid and the bar stool, clearing their throat and tapping on the bar top to get the bartender’s attention. There was a dirty spittoon that they’d nearly accidentally kicked, they noted, and it smelled something foul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” they asked politely. The bartender looked up at them, putting down the cup he was polishing and walking over to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help ya, sir?” He asked in a thick western accent, tone tense and neutral. It was clear he was a wizard even though he wasn’t wearing a coat, what with the bright rainbow shoes and the small collection of wizard booze hidden just behind the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sir, exactly, uh-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry; can I help ya, partner?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for Warfstache. Do you know where he might have gone? He mentioned a ‘shooting part’, is there some kind of event going on?” Dark asked, calmly but a bit rushed. The bartender’s eyes narrowed at them before looking them over. Dark suppressed a small shudder at the thought of how much he must be judging them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're a Wizard bull, huh?” He asked, eyeing them suspiciously as he set the glass in his hand down, crossing his arms and leaning near the bar top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am,” they almost hissed, quickly flashing their badge at him. “I need to know if you know where he went.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t, but I reckon that ain’t none of your business,” the man droned. “Now why don’t you head on outta here, we don’t want none of your kind ‘round here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You Wizard Committee folks, always messin' around with the business of others. Our community is managing just fine without your meddling."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Dark rubbed their temples. "If you just tell me where he went, I'll be out of your town as soon as possible. And I'll make sure the Committee doesn't send any more officers this way, alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bartender stared at them for a minute, sizing them up, before nodding and putting his hands on the counter. “Alright, but if ya cause any trouble I’ll be right there with a big fifty to cut ya a path outta here. He should be heading off to the hill a little ways out of town, they're havin' a shooting contest up there later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," they nodded. With that, they turned and stepped out of the saloon and into the dirt road. Up ahead of them, they could see the hill. A few people milled up top, setting up a row of targets. They strained their eyes to try to spot a blur of pink among the distant crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you looking at?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark spun around to see Wilford, intently staring at the hill, too. "Why you-" they grabbed him by the lapels of his coat. "You're not getting away this time!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not, why would I want to get away?" He shrugged. "This town is lovely! I think you agree, you really dressed the part this time. Did you see the horses? I knew someone who would've loved those! Can't quite remember her name though…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough nonsense! You're coming with me!" Another bullet rang out high above Dark's head, prompting them to release their grip on the thief's coat and drop to the ground, hands over their head. As soon as the echo of the gunshot died out, they jumped to their feet and whipped around. "What is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time displaced stranger from earlier stood a few paces down the road, smoking gun still aimed at Dark. "You're my problem!" He took another poorly-aimed shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark ducked out of the way again, though it wasn’t necessary as the bullet hit a tree a yard to their left. "What have I ever done to you?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't play dumb," the stranger began reloading his gun. "I know the Committee sent you to take me in. Well you tell them they'll never catch the great Ed Edgar!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence as the others tried to comprehend why that name held any meaning. Dark was the first to speak up. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't play dumb," Ed sneered. "I was the most feared outlaw of the Dark Ages. I robbed and tricked countless numbers of unsuspecting mundanes into buying useless items! I broke too many laws to count! I robbed the largest wizard bank in the United States! My name was known for miles around!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Wilford broke the silence. "I'm sorry, friend, but I've met plenty of famous outlaws in my time, and it may be because my memory isn't too good these days, but I have no idea who you are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed seemed barely fazed by the comment. "It seems we've reached an impasse. I think there's only one way to solve this little conundrum of ours, a good ol' fashioned wizard duel! High noon, tomorrow when the clock strikes twelve!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, first of all," Dark began, "anyone familiar with the wild west would know that high noon is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> when the clock strikes twelve, but actually when the sun is at the apex of the sky. Second, I'm not interested in participating in some useless duel-" but Ed was already gone from sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilford clapped his hands together. "Well this is going to be fun! A good old fashioned duel! Haven't been to one of those in ages! Or maybe it was last week? I get time jumbled so much, you know-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>not?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But it can be so much fun!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't see much fun in getting attacked by that delusional cowboy again," Dark roughly grabbed the man by the back of the coat. "And I'm here to arrest </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, remember?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay then, I'll make you an offer," Wilford twisted out of their grip and shrugged, bouncing on his heels. "You participate in this duel, and if you win, I'll go quietly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean that?" They gave him a skeptical glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure I do! I may be the wizarding world's most wanted fugitive, but I am a man of my word," he crossed his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They crossed their arms and looked away for a moment, trying to ignore Wilford's infectious smile. "I guess it might be cool to fight a real outlaw in the wild west…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's the spirit!" He patted them on the back. "Now something tells me you've never been in a duel before so I'll give you a few pointers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever been in a duel before?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I think so!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't exactly inspire confidence," Dark grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I remember fighting someone outside a tavern in medieval Europe. I got a few solid punches in, before all his buddies showed up and gave me what for."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not a duel, that's a bar fight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Close enough, it's all about finding your opponent's weakness. Now this Edgar fellow seems like a time wizard to me, so be prepared for him to use all kinds of portals and time skips to mess with you. But I think you still have a good shot against him. You use life magic-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Soul</span>
  </em>
  <span> magic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? I could've sworn- ah, whatever. Soul magic, huh? Oh well, same premise. You've just gotta hit him before he can make a jump."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just, hit him? That sounds like bad advice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's the only kind of advice I have!" Wilford said cheerfully. "Now come on, we have all day to rest up before the duel. We could check out that shooting competition on the hill. I know someone who would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> this sort of thing…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark spent the night in a rented room over the saloon, and spent the whole morning getting prepared for the duel. By the time they arrived on the dusty main street of town, a small crowd had gathered. Mundanes and wizards alike gathered on the side of the road and crowded around windows to see the duel. Ed stood alone down the street, fiddling with his sunglasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha," he said. "I figured you'd be too scared to show up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's just get this over with," Dark glanced over at Wilford, who stood near the front of the crowd. He gave them a thumbs up and a genuine smile. They thought it strange how even after all this time they spent trying to capture him, he still showed them kindness. They shook the thought off as quickly as it came across their mind, they had more important matters to focus on. Like the person on the sidelines who had already begun counting down from ten to signal the start of the duel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment the countdown hit one, an orange portal opened beneath Ed's feet and he vanished. No more than a moment later he reappeared to their right, hitting them hard in the jaw before disappearing through a portal again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark spun in circles, trying to figure out where Ed would appear next. However, it seemed what the time wizard lacked in aim, he more than made up for in unpredictability. He had Dark stumbling over their feet trying to get a hit in, while he pelted them with a constant string of cheap shots. Dark knew he was trying to confuse them, and he was doing a real good job of it too. They tried to focus on a spell, but between Ed’s incessant attacks and the noise of the crowd, all they were getting was a headache. Finally, something snapped, and they cried out, sending out a large shockwave of red and blue magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spell knocked them both down, the impact stirring up clouds of dust. Dark found themself on their back, the pain from the fight making it difficult to find the motivation to get up. As the dust began to settle, they heard people in the crowd gasp and murmur to each other. They looked up to see they were all staring at their face in horror. It was in that moment when Dark lifted a hand to their left eye and realized what had happened. When they fell over from the blast, the bangs that covered their face fell out of place, revealing the scar underneath; a patch of charred skin with unnatural veins of red and blue etched into the flesh. At the center was their eye, clouded and blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They quickly fixed their hair over their scar, and stumbled to their feet. With the duel now over, the crowd began to disperse. Wilford was the only one who stayed on the sidelines as Dark limped over to him. He clapped his hands together. "Excellent job out there! You really showed him what for!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go," Dark growled, straight to the point as always. They picked their hat up off the ground, dusting it off before placing it back on their head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilford frowned, "Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won the duel," they said, pointing back to where Ed began to stir on the ground. "You said that if I won, you would go quietly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but that wasn't really a </span>
  <em>
    <span>win</span>
  </em>
  <span> now, was it?” Wilford reasoned, leaning back on his heels. “You both got knocked over at the same time and well, that's a draw. Not a win. I best be going now." He turned on his heel and reached into the recesses of his oversized coat, retrieving the Time Wand. With a flick of the wrist, a bubbling portal began to open in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you don't get to just walk away. We had a deal!" Dark moved in front of him, blocking his path to the portal. "You're not going anywhere!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilford ignored their yelling, eyes drifting to the portal behind them to catch a glimpse of the scenery of its destination. A surprising look of vague recognition flickered across his face. He grinned, "You're right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> not going anywhere!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark couldn't even process what he said before they were shoved back into the portal. They tried to reach out to grab at Wilford, but they couldn't do anything to help themself as they fell back into the unknown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark hit the paved ground hard, only making their injuries worse. They sat up quickly to see the last pink bubbles of the portal spit out their cane before popping out of existence, giving them no other response as they sat yelling obscenities at empty air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dark?" a voice behind them said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They twisted around to Abe and Mare standing above them, staring in disbelief. That's when they realized where they were. The portal Wilford opened had dumped them onto the steps of Crime Department headquarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's with the cowboy costume?" Mare said, snickering as Abe bent down to help them to their feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never mind that," Abe looked them over with concern in his eyes. "What happened to you? You've been missing for weeks!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I was hoping you died."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Dark ignored Mare's comment. "I was only gone for a day." Abe and Mare only looked more perplexed, and suddenly it hit Dark. "That idiot thief pushed me into a time portal. He must've dropped me weeks after I left."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm glad you're alright," Abe said, giving Dark a gentle hug. "I was worried sick about you." He pulled a small watch out of his pocket. "I'll have to let JJ know to call the search parties back, and cancel my meeting with the Committee."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meeting?" Dark prompted. They were always anxious when Abe mentioned meetings about them. It was hardly anything good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abe hesitated, glancing cautiously over at Mare, whose scowl only deepened. "Well, the search parties haven't been able to find you, and since it's been so long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> people were starting to presume you dead. I- well, I was meeting with the Committee to see about transferring the case to Mare."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Dark glared at Mare. "Then it's a good thing I'm still alive. I can continue working the case as soon as possible. That reminds me, did any of the search parties manage to find Warfstache? It seemed like he was staying in Incantation after he pushed me through that portal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, there wasn't a single trace of him when the search party arrived," Abe shook his head. "But, there was this one time wizard raving about being 'the world's most wanted outlaw'. Turns out he was wanted for some minor thefts back in the Dark Ages, so we took him into custody."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark scoffed, “Well at least someone got what they deserved.” They began to push past Abe before he stopped them with one arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No so fast,” Abe said, turning them back around. “You’re not getting back to work yet. I want you to go get those injuries checked on, and then I want you to go home. You need to get some rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But—” Dark began to protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me have Mare escort you, Dark,” Abe threatened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They huffed out a sigh. "Fine, but not for too long. I've already missed so much time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll walk you to Henrik's," Abe looked over to Mare. "I'll see you tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah whatever," the other detective crossed his arms, before storming off. Once he was out of ear shot, Abe smiled at Dark, gesturing for them to walk next to him as they began the short walk to the nearby clinic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, how was it, getting to visit the Old West? I know you love westerns, it must have been exciting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Besides having to deal with two insufferable time travelers who knew nothing about it, I have to say, I quite enjoyed it." Dark just barely smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Abe nudged them on the shoulder. "Partner."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dark very much enjoys cowboys- it's the only time period they'll dress up for.</p><p>Come join us on Tumblr at https://wwoww-au.tumblr.com/ or on Discord at https://discord.gg/4VgYQsw to check out more content!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>